


The Here and Now

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, V and Randy being V and Randy, mention of AJ Hunter, mention of Bobby Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: V and Randy escape from a failed bank truck robbery, and make their way back to Randy's mansion in Vinewood.
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich
Kudos: 9





	The Here and Now

"Did you ever consider this not a good idea?" Vasily leaned in to question the man next to him, pressing himself awkwardly against a branch. He was scrunched up to Randy's body, crouched in a bush that he had been pulled down into. "I don't know why we do rush bank truck plans. Only two of us; bro, this was such-"

Randy pushed his gloved palm against the Russian's mouth to get him to stop rambling, "Relax, please; we've got this. Drop your gun here, and make a beeline when I say so. Trust me, bro, when have I ever let you down?" He removed his hand, placing it on Vasily’s cheek to move his head to look in the direction of where the motorbike was parked. 

"On the count of 3, we run; got it? One...two...three... _dip dip dip_!"

Both men took off full speed to where they had parked their escape vehicle; Randy jumping on and kicking the bike to life. Vasily shoved a helmet hastily on his head and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, resting his hands a little lower than intended. They took off down the dirt path without headlights, quickly losing the cops who had responded to the scene. Vasily sighed out heavily and placed the side of his helmet against Randy's shoulder, heartbeat pounding in his ears. The taller man pushed against the other man’s weight a bit, feeling a bulge against his lower back. 

Randy gave a snarky kind of chuckle, turning his head to shout over the sound of the motor, "The vibrations turning you on, V; or did you forget to drop your pistol back there, sweetheart?"

"Shut up, motherfuck," Vasily stuttered in his response; blushing hard behind his helmet and scooting back a bit so he was no longer pressed directly up against the other man. His response caused Randy to laugh louder, and Vasily wanted nothing more than to jump off the bike to get away, his stomach knotting in embarrassment. This close… it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, but now wasn’t the time. 

He was quiet as they drove, eyes drifting closed as the hum of the city fell away, and his arms wrapped tighter around Randy’s waist. The bike eventually came to a stop, engine cutting off as Randy gave a little wiggle, causing Vasily to pull back a bit, lifting the visor on his helmet. They were stopped somewhere outside Sandy, pulled off into the vacant wasteland of dirt. 

Vasily popped his helmet off, shaking his head a little, hair slightly ruffled from wearing it, “What is this? We good?”

“Wanted to give it a few before we head back into the city,” Randy shrugged, looking over his shoulder the best he could at Vasily, “the cops know it’s us. Chances of them checking around Integrity and such is pretty, you know...up there.”

“You’re an idiot,” Vasily waved his hand, looking disinterested in Randy’s plan, “we could’ve gone to Pink Cage, and-”

“Who the _hell_ said we’re going to that piece of shit motel?”

"Hey, now," Vasily stuttered, cheeks a little warm, “I live there...”

“That’s really unfortunate for you,” Randy drawled, scratching at his jaw, “anyway, we’re going back to my place.”

Vasily leaned back in his seat, a leg stretching out and boot tip pressing into the gravel, helmet resting on his thigh as he looked towards the horizon, squinting at the blurry landscape. Seemed a little… odd, going to Randy’s actual place. He stayed quiet, realizing one hand was still against Randy’s waist, and he quickly pulled it back. Vasily looked down at his helmet, resting both hands on it, and clearing his throat.

“I thought… we were going back to city?”

“I changed my mind,” Randy shrugged and decided to get up. He turned himself around on his bike to face Vasily now, leaning his back into the handlebars, an arm propped up on one, “is there a problem with that?”

Vasily looked up as Randy questioned him, unable to help the glance over he gave Randy, hands curling a little against his helmet. “ _Nyet_.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“No! Don’t play stupid,” Vasily huffed out, a soft red settled onto his cheeks, “you know what that word means.”

“You’re not wrong, and it’s just like how I know what your rock hard dick in my back means.”

“You imagine things,” Vasily turned a brighter red, holding his helmet closer to him as he looked away immediately. 

“Sure, V,” a smirk grew on Randy’s face as he adjusted his shoulders, “You want to pretend? We can pretend.”

“ _Da_ , is all in your head,” Vasily leaned over, pressing a finger against Randy’s temple. Randy met his gaze and held it, brows furrowed before he reached up to cup Vasily’s cheek. Vasily was frozen in place as he watched Randy tilt his face up, and watched the gap start to close between them.

Randy’s mouth bumped against Vasily’s hand, and the white-haired man blinked, staring at Vasily.

“No...”

“Oh, _here_ we go...”

Vasily felt so embarrassed, lowering his hand as he quickly grabbed his helmet, putting it on his head, and visor clicking down. “I said no...you heard me. I only have experience with women, you are not woman.”

There was a confused, snarky laugh from Randy, “Yeah? You really wanna play this game, V?”

 _Yes, absolutely._

“It’s... not game.”

Randy raised an eyebrow, looking Vasily over, “You’re honestly trying to tell me right now that you don’t think about me?”

 _God, yes; I do._

“I don’t...”

“You’re a shit liar, you know that?” Randy hastily turns around, and Vasily feels the bike’s weight shift, and the engine starts back up. Vasily is quiet as they take off, holding onto the back of the seat, as opposed to the warm body in front of him.

Turns out, the ride to Randy’s is uneventful, except for the hammering in his chest. Vasily’s seen the property before, but it feels different this time as the engine cuts. Randy stays quiet as he scoots the bike behind the house a bit, trying to hide it from prying eyes. The kickstand goes down and Vasily sits there as Randy’s weight lifts off the bike, quietly pulling his helmet off, watching as the tawny man fiddles with his back door.

“...No luck?”

“I forgot my keys.”

“You forgot your house keys?”

“Yes, V, or did you not hear me the first time?”

Vasily stares at him for a moment before he starts laughing. He climbs off of Randy’s bike, walking over and bumping his shoulder with Randy’s. “Move, idiot.”

Randy steps to the side as Vasily takes his place. Gloved hands patting himself down before he produces a lockpick, and slides it into the door. He’s quiet as he works, brows furrowed in concentration before he hears the telltale click, the noise he’s been so used to from robbing homes. He steps back after he opens Randy’s door, arm gesturing inside.

“You’re proud of me, _da_? I did good job.”

“Woohoo,” Randy sounds sarcastic as he says it, shoving Vasily’s shoulder as he steps inside, flicking on the light switch by the back door. The living room is illuminated and Vasily drops his helmet by the door, happily trudging over to the couch and flopping down on it, stretching himself out along it. 

Randy scoffs from somewhere behind him and Vasily feels smug, settling down into the cushions as he finds the remote. The television comes to life as he turns it on and begins to flip through the channels, tensing his shoulders up as a hand slides down the arm of his leather jacket.

“What are you...?”

“Chill, bro. I was just getting your attention without audibly interrupting your precious rubbish program. You need anything to eat or drink?”

Vasily carefully removes the intrusion from his arm, and turns his body away from Randy, “I can have water?”

“Of course you’re thirsty, that’s nothing new,” Randy retorts, his voice sounding a little further away. Vasily dismisses the insult and settles on some late night trash reality show as he closes his eyes, happy to be lulled to a blank state of mind as some couple fights over something or other. His sleepy vision is obscured by a water bottle after a moment, and he perks up a little, tilting his head back to look up at Randy.

“Yo. Here, take it,” Randy taps the water bottle lightly against Vasily’s temple.

Vasily grabs the bottle, and he notices his mouth is becoming increasingly dry. He should take a drink of water, answer Randy, do something, but all he can do is smile like a dumbass as he stares at the way the sunlight is hitting Randy’s face.

“You good, V?”

Randy rolls his eyes and huffs, then suddenly leans down and kisses him at an odd, upside down angle. Vasily’s nose is pushed uncomfortably against the other man’s cheek, and he can feel Randy’s sweatshirt strings and silver chain necklace tapping lightly against his face. Vasily responds eagerly, pushing up into the kiss, and darting his tongue out to run it along Randy’s full lower lip. 

Large hands settle on his shoulders, and the weight of them ground him instantly. Vasily quickly pulls away, staring at the scruff of Randy’s beard above him. “I said no, Randy.”

“The fuck you still mean ‘ _no_ ’?” Randy looks bewildered as he pulls away to rest his hands on the arm of the couch, staring down at Vasily. There’s an awkward period of time where Vasily doesn’t respond, and Randy backs away from the couch. He’s close enough to touch, but no longer has an inviting demeanour to him, “I mean…alright, then. Fair enough.”

“I’m not virgin, you know. Very experienced... with women.”

“Right, so that's why you were so quick to escalate. You think I’m new to this shit, V?”

“I do not understand. You are new to what?”

“Nothing, forget it,” Randy moves entirely away from Vasily’s reach, and sits on the couch located on the other side of the room. He instantly occupies himself with his cellphone, responding to texts and setting up other plans with people on Twitter, tuned out entirely from Vasily’s existence. 

Almost ten minutes pass with zero eye contact or attempted communication from the British man, and Vasily starts to get impatient.

“So,” Vasily starts, voice dropping to a soft whisper as he stares over at Randy, “what you want to do for the rest of the night?”

Randy doesn’t even glance up, “Me? I’m going to go get my dick sucked. I don’t give a shit what you do. Just don’t fuck up my house while I’m gone.”

Vasily feels a weight drop in his chest, “Wait, you leave me here? For someone else... who - a girl?”

Randy sighs heavily and finally looks up from his phone, “No, not a girl, V. The Chief of Police and his Trooper boy toy both hit me up to go have some fun. Who the fuck is gonna turn that offer down? No one; especially when I have them both wrapped around my finger.”

Vasily fiddles with the cap on his water bottle for a second, contemplating whether to keep quiet, or take an impulsive leap like Randy often does. After a moment, he finally speaks up, “You will ask if they’re down for a fourth, _da_?”


End file.
